


Amour fou et mortel

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: L'amour ne signifie rien [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crazy Harleen Quinzel, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Drama & Romance, Lesbian Pamela Isley, Minor Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, POV Pamela Isley, Pamela Isley Loves Harleen Quinzel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Pamela voulait sauver Harley, elle avait échoué.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: L'amour ne signifie rien [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147583
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Amour fou et mortel

**Amour fou et mortel**

La rousse avait les mains et les pieds liés par deux cordes à une froide barre métallique. Elle était immobilisée, et ne pouvait pas se défendre. Pourquoi avait-elle essayé de sauver Harley des coups du Joker, ainsi que de sa propre folie ? Arkham n’avait rien put faire pour l’aider, Deadshot non plus et même le chevalier noir avait échoué. Alors pourquoi Ivy avait-elle cru qu’elle elle en serait capable ? 

Parce qu’elle aimait Harley, depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Et même si ces sentiments n’avaient jamais été réciproques, elle avait toujours pensé que la blonde ne la détestait pas complètement. Visiblement, elle s’était trompée … et elle allait payer très cher cette seule et unique erreur. 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cela ? 

\- Je suis folle, Pamela, l’aurais-tu oublié ? Et je suis aussi follement amoureuse de Monsieur J. 

Oui, elle l’avait oublié. Elle avait cru qu’il y aurait un moyen de sortir son amie de la spirale infernale dans laquelle elle était prise. Mais, cela avait-il seulement été possible dès le départ, sans son consentement ? 

\- Les filles le dîner est servi, dit alors l’arlequine 

Deux hyènes sortirent de l’ombre et se jetèrent sur le corps, immobilisé, de l’autre super-vilaine qui hurla sous les coups de dents et de griffes. Son sang, rouge comme son amour, comme le costume de Harley, se répandit sur le sol en une flaque visqueuse. 

\- Elle va tâcher les bottes que m’a offerte Monsieur J. 


End file.
